Secret Valentine
by sweetlinc
Summary: Harry and Draco love the same person, but what happens when Dumbledore organizes a game for Valentine’s Day and that this person happens to be Hermione? 1st FanFic!
1. Announcement

**Secret Valentine**

* * *

**Hi everybody!**

This is my first fanfic. The idea of the plot is my friend Margaux's (who's penname's _sorcieres2salem_) and mine. She's writing this story in French and me in English. If you wish to read it in French, here's the title: **Valentin Secret**. If you find any mistakes at all (English isn't mother tongue), please tell me! Oh, and please review! Normally, I will publish a chapter every week, so you won't have to wait like a month to read the next chapter. Lastly, enjoy the story!

* * *

Since everybody has been complaining about my bad spelling, although I've only spelled Malfoy and Gryffindor wrong because I've read most of the books in French, I've rewritten this chapter. I hope that now you're all satisfied.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

**Summary:** Harry and Draco love the same person, but what happens when Dumbledore organizes a game for Valentine's Day and that this person happens to be Hermione?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Announcement **

Hermione turned around wildly and yelled at the top of her voice in the corridor:

- Malfoy! How many times do I have to repeat this? GO AWAY! STOP FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE I GO!

- But, Herm…

- There's no BUT, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Harry and Ron, who were also in the corridor when Hermione exploded, were almost crushed down on the floor because they were laughing so hard. Hermione was so angry at them and at Malfoy that she left. After screaming a furious "fizwizbiz" at the Fat Lady, all her body trembling, she ran to the dormitory, and cried, laying there on her bed, thinking:

- Why does he have to love me? And I thought it was just a joke or something like that… But it's been FIVE MONTHS!

Indeed, in September, the first week of school actually, he told her his love out loud in front of everybody. After being as red as a tomato (lol), she replied by a memorable "poor loser!" and a slap that almost knocked him down.

The next morning, at breakfast, Harry and Ron noticed that she's been crying:

- Hey Hermione! Are you okay? We're really sorry, you know, said Harry.

- Ya, we didn't want to make you feel bad… But try to understand! It is very hard not to laugh when Malfoy pursues you…

Hermione, who had try to keep her tears from falling down again, stood up, glancing furious looks at Ron, and walked away to sit with Ginny and Lavender.

- You didn't have to add that! said Harry. Can't you see that she's already upset?

But before Ron could reply, Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence:

- My fellow students, in order to bring the Houses closer to each other, a game will be organized, and will take place right after lunch until Valentine's Day, meaning until exactly three weeks. This game is named "Secret Valentine". Each one of you will pick out of the Sorting Hat the name of someone of the opposite sex. Every week until Valentine's Day, you will have to give to your Valentine (which is the one you picked out of the hat) a gift which will have to be related to the theme of the week which you will be communicated of. The gift doesn't have to be huge, but it has to be something **nice**. However, you'll have to keep your identity secret. Your Valentine mustn't know who is giving the gifts. On the 14th February, a masquerade ball will take place right here. The Secret Valentines will reveal themselves then. Everyone will participate. After lunch, you can go pick the name of your Valentine. Have a good day!

The whole Hall erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news.

Ginny was very exited:

- Oh my god, this is so GREAT! I can't wait for the game to start! It's like, the best thing ever! It'll be so good… I hope to pick Dean… And a masquerade ball! The old grand-pa must have had a revelation or something today…

- Yeah, you're right… mumbled Hermione who was still mad.

At the other end of the table…

- Did you hear what he said? asked Ron. This is crazy! We'll spend money for nothing again… Do you realize this? Imagine that I pick up Pansy Parkinson! Offer her gifts? I'd rather be covered of spiders!

- Hm… said Harry, who was still thinking about Hermione…

In Gryffindor's common room…

- Great! This is just great! I already have Malfoy glued at me, and now I have to take care of a Valentine! This is silly and so unnecessary. I mean: how will I manage to do my homework? I won't even be able to go to the library! grumbled Hermione.

- I told you that it was crazy to take so many classes! said Ron.

- Me, I think it is a very good idea, said Ginny.

- Ya, but it is because you wish to pick up someone in particular, isn't it? asked Hermione with an amused look.

- Who? Ginny? Who?

- It is none of business, Ron.

- I think Dumbledore has very good ideas, interrupted Harry.

He was of course thinking about Hermione, and looked away from her eyes. Ginny thanked him by a sign of her head. She didn't have to reveal the name of the one that she loved (or more like infatuated). Fortunately, she knew Hermione wouldn't betray her. She made her swore that she wouldn't tell anyone about her love for Dean.

- What do we have now? asked Ron.

- I have Muggles Studies, said Hermione.

- Divination, mumbled Harry, not enthusiastic at all.

- Well, see you guys later, said Hermione. She left.

- When we have to go, we have to go! said Ron, trying to be positive. But when he crossed Harry's dark eyes, he lost his smile and his enthusiasm.

- As usual, of course! said Harry, when they arrived in Divination class.

And they sat together at a table.

* * *

Did you like it? Do you really think that Draco is in love with Hermione? Do you? More in the next chapter, hihihi…. Please review! 


	2. Divination

**Secret Valentine : _Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! And I'm really really sorry for having spelled Malfoy wrong!

It's unforgivable! But in the HP books in French, Malfoy is spelled Malefoy… Anyway, SHAME

ON ME! lol. I promise, I won't make that mistake ever again! Anyway, I hope you'll like this next

chapter. Please review!

* * *

Small quote: Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself. _Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Divination

Harry and Ron arrived in Divination class and noticed that except the smoke, the incense, the small low tables, and the fake concentrated looks on the face of the students, Professor Trelawney has putcrystal balls on the tables.

- Oh no! Not again, said Harry.

Professor Trelawney cleared her throat and said:

- Today, we will study one's desires through the crystal balls, started Mrs. Trelawney with her

mystical voice; in each ball you will see images in relation to the desire. If you need some help, you

can use your book at page 290. On this page, as you can see, there are apparitions that appear more

than others. It's a pair work. I will pass around to see the results…

Harry looked at Ron with a look that said: she-will-announce-my-death-again.

They started working.

A few minutes later, they could hear:

- Professor! Professor! We saw it! said a few girls who were laughing hysterically.

- Whatever, said Ron.

Mrs. Trelawney went at her two favorite student's table and congratulated them of "seeing each one in the other". She then went to see each table, and arrived at Harry's and Ron's.

- I'm dying, I'm dead, I'm buried ("L'Avare", from Moliere), said Harry so dramatically that half of the class exploded with laugh.

- So, my little friend, asked Mrs. Trelawney, what did your friend see of your desires?

- Hum…

- I see. This is tragic! Your image is so complicated to find and to explain that you didn't find it?

Poor little ones…

Ron replied that indeed, because of Mars's presence in his 13th house, of Venus's influence on his brain, and of the moon's position when he was born, the apparition was all tangled in his mind… Harry was biting his tongue because he was about to laugh out loud. He knew he wouldn't resist long…

- My poor students, I understand better with Ron's explanation.

- Ah! Ah! Ouch!

Harry had cracked. Fortunately, his red-headed best friend stepped on his foot, or rather crushed his foot…

- Young man, what happened? asked professor Trelawney.

- Nothing, nothing, it's just my scar… It hurtssometimes…

- Oh, I see… Poor little one…I have to warn you, yesterday, I had a premonition that you were in

danger around 3h37 p.m….

- Oh! That was Snape's class! said Harry.

- Yes, I remember… it was when if asked you to drink the potion, wasn't it? You know, the

Polyjuice Potion… said Ron.

- I think I saw one of his hair falling down inside… continued Neville, can you imagine Harry

transformed in Snape?

The whole class erupted in laughter at this, and it seemed that even Mrs. Trelawney had a small smile on her face…

* * *

So? What do you think? again, I'm so sorry for mispelling 'Malfoy' in chapter 1... Please review! The next chapter will be out soon (Harry's desire +gossip +...)


	3. Gossip

**Secret Valentine**

**Hey!**

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Anyway, here's the third chapter (it isquite short, and nothing's really happening, but I promise you that the 4th chapter will be much longer and better!). Thanks again. Enjoy and review (lol)!

* * *

**Small Quote:**_ 'God made guys first because you always need a rough draft before creating a masterpiece'_ Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gossip**

- So, let's see what you desire… said Mrs. Trelawney. She then stared at the crystal ball.

After a few minutes of silence that seemed like an eternity, Harry said:

- Uh, professor?

-Yes? asked Mrs. Trelawney with a sleepy voice.

She had fallen asleep!

- Your vision? reminded Lavender.

-Ah, yes! My vision. Well, I saw a beautiful brown-golden-haired girl, with brown, hazel eyes…

- I think you should only tell it to Harry, interrupted Ron.

Indeed, the whole class was whispering and laughing,and asMrs. Trelawney continued describing the mystery girl, Harry's face was becoming redder and redder. Finally, the whole class was gossiping and wondering about who Harry liked, and he was as red as Ron's hair.

- So? Who do you think he likes? asked Lavender to Parvati.

- I'm sure that it is me! (she's always so modest…) she replied, I noticed the way he was looking at me during the fourth year's Yule Ball when we were dancing together.

Since then, everybody was looking at her in an other way. In the whole school, comments and gossip spurted out everywhere. At lunch, everyone in Hogwarts knew about Mrs. Trelawney's vision…

- I heard that Harry has a thing for Parvati…

- Ya, I know, Quentin, who knew this by his girlfriend Alba, who herself knows this by Padma, who's Parvati's sister, told me!

- They are going out, you know…

- No, already?

- Awww, it's so cute!

- They form a great couple, don't they?

- Yes!

- Of course!

- So the best!

A lot of people joined the conversation, and all of them had only a question in mind: where and when would they see them together?

Parvati was the center of the boys' conversation:

- For once, he has good taste…

- Ya, this time, he chose well!

- She's sooo hot!

- Do you think that their relationship will last?

- If it is like Cho, then no! Did you see how he scared her?

- Ahahah!

- Well, if they break up, I'm asking her out!

Poor Harry was questioned by everybody. It was even worse when Colin, camera in his hands, pursued him in the corridors… Fortunately, there was his friends to support him, who of course knew that it wasn't true… But Ron was still a bit skeptical: he reproached Harry for not telling him who he liked. Harry said nobody.Ron toldreplied that even if Trelawney was clearly crazy, it was her who announced the Prophecy… And it was real, unfortunately… Harry didn't even try to relax, because he had another thing in mind: "secret valentine"….

* * *

So sorry this chapter was so short!


	4. The Sorting

**Secret Valentine**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

Thanks for all reviewers! I love you! LOL. Anyway, I erased the end of the last chapter, the part where Hermione picks up the paper, because I thought that I'd rewrite, elaborate that in this chapter. Don't punch me! lol. Since it stops at the exact moment than last time, I'm going to post the 5th chapter before the end of this week! And I'm so sorry for not updating so soon, but I got VERY busy…, please review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sorting**

- So,are wegoing? asked Ginny.

- Going where?

- Well… the sorting!

- Right! I forgot all about it!

_I didn't…it's driving me crazy…I hope that I'll have Hermione as my Valentine…I have to withdraw her! If it isn't me, it's going to be somebody else… No! It HAS TO be me! It can't turn out otherwise… _thought Harry.

- Are you coming? Hermione, please don't be that depressed! Come on, smile! Fortunately I'm here (she's so modest, lol)… It can't be that terrible! It's supposed to make us at least enjoy ourselves, since it's supposedly a GAME…

- You know as well as I do that the game was created in order to bring the Houses closer to each other! Imagine that you pick up somebody that you didn't want to pick, or instead you end up giving nice gifts to Malfoy or worse…

- Okay… point taken… I know… But come one, it is just a game, and the Sorting Hat isn't stupid, or at least, I hope so…

Ginny apparently didn't want to continue arguing, so she interrupted Hermione. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went in the Great Hall to pick out their Valentine's name. They were very surprised to see a whole bunch of students pushing themselves, screaming to reach: the Sorting Hat!

Indeed, Dumbledore has chosen an impartial judge: he had first thought about the Goblet of Fire, but then he chose the Sorting Hat because of his faculty of being able to read minds… The Hat was disposed on a wooden stool, always as old as he seemed to have always been… By its side, there was a notice where was written:

**To all Hogwart's students & professors,**

**To know the name of your Valentine, put the Sorting Hat on your head, and then put it back on the stool when he'll tell you to, and take the paper which will fall down from**

**the Hat…**

**Remember that you have to stay anonymous…**

**This week's theme will be communicated to you by your House's Head teacher,**

**and a notice will be hanged up in all common rooms.**

**Enjoy yourselves, Albus Dumbledore**

- Students and PROFESSORS? I didn't know that they were participating in this thing… said Ron.

They looked at each other and decided that since there were too many people there that they'd come back the next morning, just after they'd wake up.

They were going back to class, when they heard a big noise behind them and saw a big horde of girls all hysterical and crazy because they all wanted to pick up the "right" person, and they all wanted to be there first. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall was there to watch on the poor, old Sorting Hat for the day, so the calmness returned in the Hall almost instantly. On the way back to class, they crossed Malfoy's path…

- Who do you think Draco will pick up? And who will pick up him? suddenly asked Harry.

He wished that Draco wouldn't pick Hermione, since he looks like that he really loves her… _Loves her? What happened to the mudblood hater? Life is just so strange sometimes…How can a person change so suddenly?_

_I have to withdraw Hermione. This whole situation is crazy. If at the beginning of the year, somebody told me that I would fall in love with a mudblood, I would have laughed very hard, and I would have told him that he'd better take an appointment at St-Mungo's! Or, I would have him under Umbridge's supervision… _Draco thought at once. _At first, it was ONLY a bet…Make Hermione fall in love with me… But now, I have fallen in love with her! From then on, each time that I see her, I act like a puppy at her feet and desires… This HAS TO STOP! But she's so beautiful, so bright, kind, soft and sweet… STOP! Stop thinking about her! You're a MALFOY for heaven's sake… Oh God… I'm even starting to talk like her… This is bad… She has bad influence on me… I have to pick her! Not only to win my bet, but also to not be a loser in front of the others… I'll have her no matter what, even by force if I have to!_

- I don't really know… started Ron. And I don't care either…

- I hope that he won't pick up me! said Hermione.

- I hope that too! agreed Ginny.

- I hope that he'll pick up an ugly and stupid girl, said Ron.

- Ron, imagine that he'll end up picking up me, I think it'll be better for you if you took off what you've just said, because I hope that I'm not "ugly and stupid", said Ginny.

- Okay… Don't worry… If it is you or Hermione, I won't say that you're ugly or stupid…

- Good!

- …But I might be thinking it…

An enraged Ginny pursued her brother down the corridor until they reached class while Harry was laughing out loud.

After the lessons, Harry and Ron returned in their dormitories, and met Parvati on the way, at a spot where there were a lot of people. She approached Harry with a big, wide, bright smile on her face and it seemed that she would go through Harry. He looked paralyzed, as he knew what would happen next. So, Parvati took his hands and leaned to kiss him. Her lips met his gently, but Harry didn't kiss her back. She opened her eyes, and saw him staring at her, and stepping back slowly. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough for everybody to see that Harry had never liked Parvati who had been caught up in her own lies and misjudgment!

Arrived in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry noticed that a lot of people knew what had happened. They decided to go in the dormitories to discuss that without being whispered about all around them.

- What a scene! said Ron. I didn't see that one coming. I thought she was only saying that you liked her because she wanted to be popular! Now, it's for sure that she'll be the one who got dumped! Haha! Skeeter will want to write an article on that!... Hey, buddy, are you okay? You're all pale!

- Ya, of course… I was just thinking about how I broke her heart if she really loved me…

- Did you know that she loved you?

- In fact, I didn't know… I didn't know for sure… I thought she was just pretending. But I was too busy to tell her that I didn't like her…

They went to bed without knowing that the next day would be totally different…

Harry put on his pants and his robe without noticing anything. He joined ron who showed him the ceiling and the walls:

- Did you see that? They decorated all last night. The house elves must have worked very hard…Hermy is the one who's going to be in a bad mood. Not only we're picking the name of our Valentines, she'll be also very angry with her S.P.E.W. thingy… said Ron.

Harry looked around him and saw above him little angels who were firing arrows at the passers-by, roses' petals in the showers, pink garlands on the walls, some streamers around the Fat Lady who was even dressed in pink! The armors were singing serenades to the students, angels were passing messages between lovers, all the paintings were combined in couples, and even the ghosts were two by two! Harry couldn't believe his eyes! In the Great Hall, the magic sky was blue, paper hearts were falling without stopping on the tables (then were disappearing), candles were floating in the air, the tablecloths had taken shades of pink, and the tables were packed of abundance of food of different kinds, but all had a shade of pink! Even the professors looked like they were in a good mood, but it wasn't the case of everybody, unfortunately.

- Hey Hermione! How are you? asked Ron.

- Mad!

- …

- Did you see the decorations? Who did the whole job? Hm? Who? The house elves of course! As if S.P.E.W. isn't useful!

- Hermy, it isn't useful…

- And this stupid game! To hell! I'm sick of it!

- You've said that at least a hundred times already!

- So, mudblood, you're scared? doubtful? asked a Slytherin who was passing by.

- Are we going to pick or not? interrupted Ginny.

And they departed for the Hall to put for the second time the Sorting Hat (Harry the third time). They looked at each other and decided who was going first. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. Ron sat, put the Sorting on his head and waited. He got up all pale, took the paper and blushed:

- Margaux Caput from Serdaigle…

- Ah! The nice French girl for whom you had a thing for at the beginning of the year! You didn't tell me you still liked her…

Ginny was next. She put the head on her head, waited and took the paper…

- Dean! I have him! YESSSSSSS! She was smiling and Hermione returned her smile back. Hermione was very nice, she didn't appreciate the game, but she was still happy for Ginny.

Harry was trembling slightly as he put the Sorting Hat on his head. He waited. He heard a voice saying:

- Do you really love Hermione Granger?

- Yes, he replied.

- Are you sure?

- Absolutely, replied Harry again with determination.

Then, get up and took the paper.

Harry stood up and read the paper that said "Hermione Granger from Gryffinfor".

- So, who is it? asked Ron.

- I'm not going to tell you.

- … (silence)

Finally, it was Hermione's turn. She took the paper and read…

* * *

So, what do you think? I am so sorry who those who already read this part in the last chapter, but I thought I'd rewrite it… Anyway, don't kill me… I PROMISE I'll update before the end of this week! 


	5. Hermione's Pick

**Secret Valentine**

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

As promised, here's Chapter 5! Thanks for all the wonderful people who reviewed!

So who is Hermione going to pick? Hahaha! You'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hermione's pick**

- … (Hermione)

- So? asked Ron.

- Who is it? asked an anxious Harry/

- You won't believe it, replied Hermione.

- Of course we will! Don't worry! Please tell us!

- Well, I'm warning you… It is very surprising! (Dear readers, the moment that we are all waiting for approaches…)

- Come on!

- It's… Snape.

- WHAT ?

When Hermione declared who her Valentine was, they all became white as if pronouncing his name made him present. Then, Ron exploded in laughs, because it is true that it was surprising (right?). Harry was still pale. He thought that she would pick him or Malefoy (like others… meaning you readers...) but NOT Snape!

If he didn't see it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe it at all… Ginny just gave Hermione a big wide smile to cheer her up and to let her know that it was okay.

- It can't be!

- Look at it yourselves and you'll see…

She gave them the small paper but they didn't have time to read it: it was already consumed in a crackling of sparkles. Hermione dropped in with fear it would burn her delicate fingers, and before it even touched the floor, it was already reduced in ashes…

A cold and unpleasant voice rose:

- You aren't allowed to reveal your Valentine's name, miss Granger!

It was Snape.

- Come Hermione, we're going… said Ron.

- So it will be 5 five points from Gryffindor, I think I won't need to explain the reason of it to you, Miss Granger?

- No, replied Hermione her face burning.

- Good… Beware Gryffindors! Beware of you valentines… The humor-less pranks will be reprimanded… It would be too bad if you were caught as culprits…

Snape left.

- What did he mean by what he said?

- Never mind… You're so unlucky Hermione! You have to "take care" of him for 3 weeks!

- Ya, she replied with a small malicious smile, three weeks!

_On a second thought, I'm quite happy to have picked a professor even if it is Snape. He will be surprised! I wonder who McGonagall picked…I would like to know… This next three weeks will be more enjoyable than I thought…What will the first theme be? And what will I offer him?_ _I can't wait to see the look on his face when he discovers that I'm his valentine! It will be priceless! I hope there won't be any kissing… Ewww! Me kissing Snape? Ugh, disgusting!_

- Hermy? Why are you smiling like that? You look kinda stupid with your mouth wide opened you know? asked Ron, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

- Sorry, I was thinking of Snape when he would discover…

- Discover what, miss? said Snape who suddenly reappeared. I hope you don't have the intention of beginning a crazy adventure as usual…

Then he left…again.

_Why was he still here? Is he spying on us or what? _thought Ron.

Hermione's face had the same color as Ron's hair, and her positive mood became a little less cheerful than before as she had heard the cold, harsh voice of her professor, when she realized that he was her Valentine too. What will he think of it?

- So? When he will discover what?

- The truth, his Valentine, ME! replied Hermione.

- Right… I forgot that you were his Valentine… I wonder who picked me… Maybe nobody picked me up…

- Don't worry! the Sorting Hat said that everybody will be chosen by somebody. You don't have to stress over that!

What the Sorting Hat had said to her sounded in her mind…

_It was so strange, so mysterious… Like everything he says, by the way…_she thought. _Though it appears to me that nobody received any particular message from the Hat, except maybe Harry who looked like he was struggling when he put the Sorting Hat for the first time on his head. I will ask him about that._

She concentrated herself on her potion, because she saw it suddenly changing color from blue turquoise to sky blue instead of sea blue. But the sayings kept ringing back in her mind. So much that at the end of the day, she was having a headache as if the words kept banging, hurting wildly on the walls of her poor skull. She thought of the words over and over again, but as the night advanced, they became less and less understandable. So, she decided to sleep and to report to the next day their meaning.

In the library:

After finishing their dinner in the Great Hall, she has decided to decipher the Sorting Hat's words' meaning. For that, she had written them on a piece of parchment and had taken all the books that would be of any help:

- Recapitulate. The Sorting had told me:

"As long as you won't open your eyes to your heart,

And that you won't accept what he tells you,

Then the truth will not be revealed to you…

Listen to your soul,

Listen to the mermaids' voices.

Hear the birds in the spring,

Observe people's living,

And you will understand the deepest secret,

Of two Houses victorious, but enemies"

The more she looked for the meaning of this riddle, the less she understood it. Suddenly she thought:

_Who is Draco's Valentine?_

* * *

While she was torturing her brain, a shadow passed in one of Hogwarts' corridors, rustling, undulating, whistling, like a snake. In the dark castle, a young man was running fast, very fast, without making any noise, except perhaps faint sound almost imperceptible. This young man doubted, tried everything not to be noticed, and asked himself why he was doing all this… Because of the girls who were harassing him to obtain the name of his Valentine? No… But then why? Why was he there asking all those questions? Why now? Why today? Because. There was no answer to those questions… He loved her, that's all. That's why he had taken the decision to trick the game: he would cheat. His conscience won't have any remorse since he had done that more than one time. It wouldn't be the first time.

But how did he get so low? His father didn't know it, but how big his rage will be if he ever found out?

* * *

So? What do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Too short, maybe? And who do you think the young man is? It is obvious to me, but then again I'm the author! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW! 


End file.
